


They don't know

by moodygoat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gosh they love each other so much, i sat down and wrote this in one go wow, it was supposed to be angst but here you go, only fluff for yall, sakusa is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodygoat/pseuds/moodygoat
Summary: People can talk, but what do they really know?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 105





	They don't know

**Author's Note:**

> did i just really sit down and write this in one go?

Miya Atsumu is very proud to say that he’s dating Sakusa Kiyoomi. The jerk that’s just too blunt for many’s liking. The top Japan’s ace. The hottest man alive. 

And honestly, Atsumu _is_ _happy_. Nevermind their differences, on good days their interactions left the older Miya weak in the knees. _On good days._

You see, Sakusa suffers from mysophobia. Commonly known as germophobia. And sometimes, it’s hard for the ace to bring himself to do as much as touch the setter. _But he tries, really, he really does._

Atsumu ‘suffers’ from touch starvation. He’s a really chatty and touchy person. He’s loud and obnoxious, and seeks physical contact with everyone he considers close. 

And Sakusa is not going to lie. It breaks his heart every time he can’t give Atsumu everything the shorter boy might want. Because, even though he doesn’t seem like the loving type, he loves the fake blond with every part of his very being.

And yeah, some people believe Sakusa doesn’t deserve Atsumu. That the setter could easily find someone who’s better for him, who’s willing to do everything for him, who will kiss him and hug him every time he asks.

Yet, Inarizaki’s setter couldn't care less. Because he knows that there are also people who would love to split them up just so they could get close to Sakusa. People who are jealous, because the ace told them that _he already has a boyfriend._

And people think that Atsumu doesn’t understand. That he doesn’t understand that _Sakusa has a phobia, and it’s not that easy!_ What the people don’t know though, is that _it is that easy_.

Their silent understandings, the looks they share. The hugs that comfort the both of them more than anything could ever. Their connected hands, assuring Sakusa more than anything or anyone ever could. And the kisses that leave Atsumu’s legs feeling like jelly.

Or the ones that leave the setter blushing insanely and the ace smirking slyly, because no one other than Sakusa can make him feel this way, and Sakusa _thinks it’s adorable_.

Or the ones that lead up to something that doesn’t involve letting each other go for a few long hours, and honestly, they don’t mind. There are oh, so many different types of kisses they share, so many different hand holds and hugs they engulf the other in, but they love every single one of them.

And some people don’t realise yet that Sakusa is moving forward, not waiting for pity. He’s getting better and better every day, and there’s not a single thing on this planet anyone can do about that, because he won’t let Atsumu go even when hell freezes over.

And the setter is _so, so happy_ , because they don’t really have bad days anymore. Because the raven haired boy initiates interactions between them more and more often. Because they don’t argue, because they fit each other perfectly.

-

“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” he heard his raven haired boyfriend ask. And _shit_ , _is he really blushing?!_ _Quick, turn this around so he'll be the red one._

“Jus' thinkin' 'bout ma greatest boyfriend, Omi!~” he shot Sakusa _an honest_ closeeyed smile. The ace hummed low in his throat, and maybe his ears turned a bit pink, he’s not sure though, because Sakusa is looking at him _so intensely_. 

Despite his inner protests, he turns even redder. _Damn you, Sakusa!_ “W-what?” he pouts. And _his_ ace fucking smiled at him _that one,_ _affectionate_ smile, _and oh my god Omi-Omi, you just killed me!_

“Nothing. I just love when you get like this.” he ruffles the shorter’s hair a little bit, before dragging his hand down to his cheek, letting it rest there for a moment, while Atsumu melts in his palm.

The setter whines, “Omi!~”, dragging his nickname longer than required. The blond looks up at the curly haired man with playful, narrowed eyes and a pout. “Don’t kill me like this.”

Sakusa could only chuckle as he kissed his boyfriend softly.

  
  


Yeah, people can talk, but what do they really know?

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/marudnakoza)!  
> (a lot of fandoms and ships situations going on there!)
> 
> see ya!


End file.
